


let me in the back door

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some more ashton filth !
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You
Kudos: 3





	let me in the back door

You laid out on the couch of your shared apartment with Ashton, all the fans sitting in the window and aiming towards you. Your other half was out getting a few necessities for groceries, and it was too hot outside and you hadn’t gotten an air conditioner yet. You had only been living together for a couple of months now, but you’d slowly settled in. (You’d also already christened every single room in the apartment. Including the closet.) You sat up, sighing a little and fanning yourself with one of your hands. You hadn’t even bothered to get dressed yet, and you weren’t wearing anything but one of Ashton’s tattered tank tops and a lacy pair of underwear. It was too hot for clothes, anyways. You didn’t know how anyone could be able to stand living anywhere where it got hotter than 95 degrees in the peak of the summertime. 

You heard the door open and you quietly thanked that Ashton was home, because you were, on top of being hot, bored as hell, and wanted to do something other than sit around and sweat to death. You slouched back to your laying position on the couch, hearing the sounds of keys being hung up and bags set down. You heard his voice call out your name and you waved your hand from your spot, too lazy to actually move. You heard him toe off his sneakers and looked up at him as he approached the couch, blinking at him.

“Hi,” you said softly, blinking a couple of times. He looked at you for a moment, before leaning down over you and kissing you on the mouth. It was more intense than you had expected from him, so as he pulled back, you looked up at him confused. He just smirked at you a little.

“You just look really hot,” he admitted, shrugging sheepishly and grinning. You rolled your eyes, sitting back up and leaning in towards him.

“That’s because I literally am,” you retorted, stretching your legs out. “It’s like, a billion degrees in here.” Ashton licked his lips, leaning in and kissing you again, more fire than before. You wonder briefly what had gotten into him – maybe it was the heat – but you wouldn’t complain. His large hands settled on your waist, moving under your behind and picking you up, pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, reflexes fast so you wouldn’t fall. (Like he would really let you fall, but you didn’t want to risk it.) You could already feel a fire building in your abdomen, your fingers tangling in Ashton’s wild hair as he pins you to the wall.

“I meant you look hot, wearing my top and your underwear and nothing else,” he groaned into your ear, hungry lips trailing down your neck, devouring every inch of your skin with kisses. Your skin burned and you moved your hips against his, feeling him already hardening in his skinny jeans. You groaned against him, feeling one of his large hands slide up your shirt, his rough fingers rolling your nipple and you moaned again, louder this time.

“Fuck, Ashton,” you groaned, rolling your hips against him some more. His other hand kneaded your ass, fingernails digging into the flesh as he nipped at your collarbone. He looked at you, his hazel eyes aflame with passion and desire, his tongue darting out and tasting his lips again.

“Can I fuck your ass?” he asked blatantly, his fingers still digging into your skin. Your jaw dropped slightly, a little surprised at the question. You’d had plenty of sex over the past few months, you’d done enough shit to have implanted a safe word, but you hadn’t tried that yet. That was off limits, as far as you’d been concerned.

“Ash…” you trailed off, biting the inside of your cheek. You wanted him so badly, you were half tempted to just say yes at this point. But you wanted to abide by your rules. “I told you that I said I wouldn’t do that…” His doe eyes saddened, his smirk drooping to a pout as he ran his thumb over your nipple. 

“Please, please, just this once, we don’t have to do it again if you don’t want to,” he whined, rutting against you gently. You groaned at the friction of fabric between you two, knowing there were too many layers between the two of you. “And I’ll stop if you need me to, that’s why we have the safe word. Please?” His mouth made its way to your neck again, sucking bruises into the skin. You had a weak spot for him, and you knew that if he kept it up, you would say yes anyways. You knew that he knew that, too.

“You have to promise me you’ll stop if I ask you to,” you murmur, tangling your fingers in his hair again. He nodded fervently against you, dragging his tongue up the length of your neck before pulling you away from the wall and bringing you into the bedroom. You groaned lightly as he tossed you onto the bed, sprawling out over the covers and watching him, waiting to see what he will do next. He moved to the night stand, pulling the drawer open and pulling out a condom and lube. 

“We’ll need these,” he said, a smirk plastered onto his face. you bit your lip, wondering what you were honestly getting yourself into by agreeing to doing this with him. He pulled his shirt over his head and worked off his skinny jeans, leaving the tight fabric on the floor as he rolled onto the bed, his boner ridiculously prominent in his boxer briefs. He climbed over you, pressing his mouth against yours and licking into it, his fingers tangling in your hair. You groaned into his mouth, your legs wrapping around his waist and rutting against him, desperate for some sort of release. He pulled back, chuckling. “Someone’s eager.” He dipped a finger past your lacy underwear, running it up your slit and collecting the moisture that had gathered there. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” 

“Always for you,” you murmured, blinking at him. He groaned, pulling his hand from your underwear and pulling them down and off of you. His hand toyed at the bottom of your – well, his – shirt for a moment.

“I wanna fuck you with my shirt on,” he decided aloud, moving his hands to your hips. You groaned a little, just begging for some kind of friction at this point. He leaned over to the side table, grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading some onto his fingers. “Can you lift your hips up for me, babe?” You nodded, lifting them off the bed to give him better access.

He spent a good ten minutes generously prepping you. You felt so full with three of his enormous fingers inside of you, you didn’t know what you were going to do once he actually put his dick in there. You were certain you might explode. He pulled off his boxer briefs, his cock springing out. You bit your lip – every time you saw it, you still couldn’t believe how big he was. He grinned a little, taking the condom and opening it, rolling it on before putting a generous amount of lube on his dick.

“Jesus christ, just put it in me already,” you whined. He chuckled, kissing your neck as he lined himself up with your hole, slowly pushing in. It was slightly agonizing, a slow burn as you felt a slight stretch and you knew you were going to be sore for a good week after this. But he bottomed out, holding his position and kissing your neck feverishly.

“Fuck, you’re so good, so tight,” he groaned, nipping at your skin. One of his hands slid up your shirt, groping your chest again. You moaned and he began to rock himself in and out of you, slowly making the discomfort pass. 

Not that it was really comfortable to begin with, but it was definitely something. It wasn’t exactly terrible either. You were still burning for him to touch you where you needed him – you were on fire and you needed his assistance to douse the flames. You didn’t dare touch yourself, because the last time you’d done that, Ashton spent the next week tying you up so you couldn’t to teach you that only he was allowed to get you off during sex. 

“Ashton, please,” you groaned, your fingers sliding over his broad shoulders and digging into his skin. “Please, I need you to touch me.” You were aching all over, you needed release. He sucked a bruise into your collarbone, moving his hand that had been toying with your breasts to your center. You sucked in a breath as his thumb slowly ghosted over your clit, whimpering a little. You were dripping for him, you could feel it. 

“My little princess is so wet for me, isn’t she,” he muttered into your skin. “Tell me, who makes you this wet, hmm?” He toyed with your clit gently with one hand and groped your ass with the other, his hips still rocking up into you. 

“Y-you do,” you moaned, itching for more than the inkling of a touch that he was giving you. “You do, Ash, fuck, you make me this wet…” He smirked against you, pressing two fingers up into you. You cried out slightly, feeling so ridiculously full at the moment between him pounding your ass into oblivion and fingering you out of this planet. Your nails dug into his skin, scrambling for purchase down his back, knowing you were leaving long, red marks. You didn’t particularly care – you were leaving battle marks to admire later. Just like he was doing by marking up your skin.

“That’s right, baby, I make you feel good,” he groaned, pulling out almost completely before slamming back into you, his fingers pressing up against your spot. You were seeing stars and you hadn’t even cum yet – you didn’t know what was going to happen when you actually did. You could feel your coil beginning to tighten, and you knew that it wouldn’t last too much longer, but you needed to last until he did. This kind of record breaking moment in your relationship wouldn’t go without you actually managing to have an earth shattering, simultaneous orgasm.

“Fuck, Ashton, I’m so close,” you whined, rocking your hips down against his hands and his cock. He breathed heavily, sweat collecting on his back and his forehead. He was wrecked already and neither of you had really cum yet. He nodded, looking you in the eyes and kissing you hard on the mouth.

“Me too, fuck,” he said, his thrusts beginning to get sloppy. You rolled yourself against him, harder than you ever had before, and he moved against you, hard and fast and unfettering. You finally felt the coil snap and you cursed loudly as you let go, hearing Ashton shout and knowing he had to have cum as well. You saw nothing for a moment as you caught your breath, feeling Ashton pull out and hearing him move to dispose of the used condom.

“Holy shit,” you muttered, your fingers knotting in the comforter as you looked over at Ashton, seeing the angry red marks all down his back.. “That was… fuck.” He nodded, running a hand through his sweaty hair before tugging his boxer briefs back on and falling onto the bed with you. You scrambled for your underwear, tugging it on before curling up next to your sweaty boyfriend.

“Please tell me we can do that again,” he breathed. You felt a little uncomfortable and particularly sore, but you knew it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle. You pecked his chest before resting your face in the crook of his neck.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
